Just Another Awesome Idea
by MidoriDark34
Summary: Aizen prepared a trip in the human world for his Espada. They're going to spend at least one month at Karakura Highschool and many other human places beach, mountains, etc, . Summary's pretty short. More information inside. I don't own Bleach.


Ch.1 – Awesome News!

It was one of the ever-cold nights in Las Noches. Aizen woke up in the middle of the so-called night with an absolutely genius idea. He shunpo-ed to Gin's room, cracked it a little and made his way to the bed. There, he saw Gin strangling a pillow.

"Oh, Ran-chan...Right there... just a little bit more, babe..."

Aizen climbed in his bed and positioned himself near Gin's pillow. He then turned to face Gin, who just took a break from his erotic dream. It probably was the end of the first round. This was his chance.

"Gin" Aizen whispered

"I'm exhausted Rangiku. Please... I need just a little break, babe..."

"_My little Gin, you really lack experience... I shall teach you another time, with my own methods" _Aizen thought and then whispered a little louder "Gin, wake up"

"Rangiku, sweetheart, I'm not cheating on ya' with Aizen. I know he has that.."

"GIN!" Aizen shouted, making Gin fall off the bed.

"What?! Aizen? What brings ya' in my room, and more importantly, IN MY BED, if I'm not indiscrete?"

"Gin, calm down... It's not what you think... I need you to go and wake up all the Espadas and tell them to sonido to the meeting room. I have something very important to tell you all." Aizen said, with a large smile on his face.

"In the middle of the night? What's this all about, anyway?"

"All at their time, my precious Gin, all at their time... Now go, my little piece of love. Fly like the nyan cat!"

"Not in hell I'm gonna' do that, Aizen. Are you drunk? Love sick? Diabetic? Sugar-high?

"No way... Why would you think that? Now go! You know the song... Nyannyanyan-"

"Ok, stop it, I'm going. Just. Stop. Singing."

"Why so mad Gin? You are always happy, eyes-closed, with a large smile on your face. I can't guess why you are so..."

"Ok, stop it, please." Gin said, and then left. "_First time I decide to open my eyes and I get blind by stupidity"_

_THE MEETING ROOM_

Everyone immediately arrived in the meeting room, thinking at what the hell could be so important that they needed to wake up in the middle of the night. Because of the hurry they were in, everyone forgot to change their pijamas, or put something on. Grimmjow and Stark were wearing just a pair of shorts; Orihime, Nelliel and Halibel were wearing a top and a pair of shorts; Luppi, Kaien, Szayel and Nnoitra were wearing baby-like pijamas, shirt and pants in one piece. Everyone just kept looking at Luppi, who had a pajama with Justin Bieber and "Boyfriend" written everywhere. Nnoitra was the first to talk.

"Why are you guys so surprised? It's just Luppi being Luppi. Taking the meaning of "gay" to a new level."

"My, my, you're not the one to talk, Nnoitra. I'm pretty sure that everyone noticed that when you and Szayel came in, the "gay" scent in the air became so big that the air itself became unbreathable!"

"Oh you son of a…"

"CENSORED!" shouted both Gin and Aizen, who have just arrived in the meeting room. Aizen was wearing a pair of black shorts with Nyan cat on them, while Gin was wearing a pair of white shorts with Rangiku on them.

"Do you even have underwear with that bitch? Ya' really keep her close... if you know what I mean..." Nnoitra said, while grinning at Gin.

"Look ya' self in the spoon and then come to reproach me something. I think Poly would be very happy to have ya' in her precious collection. I'm sure she'll drink Schnitzie's milk with you."

"Listen you, fox-faced bastard! Don't you ever dare to include my sister and any other kids from Class 402 in our discussions!" Everyone gave Nnoitra a WTF look.

"I knew from the beginning" Stark said

"Oh you.." Nnoitra started to say, but then was cut off by Nelliel's punch in the face.

"So, why did you wake us up in the middle of the might, Aizen-sama?" Orihime asked sleepily.

"Oh, I'm glad that someone remembered that I had something to say. But we can't start our meeting without our precious Ulquiorra."

Just then, a garganta opened, and Ulquiorra stepped in the meeting room, wearing a scuba-diving costume, an oxygen tube and a pair of scuba-diving glasses, breathing through the oxygen tube.

"Forgive me Gin for calling you a weird freak all this time. THIS is DEFINITELY weird ." Nelliel said.

"Oh, Ulquiorra, what a pleasure for us to have you here!" Szayel said on a gay tone.

"Ulquiorra, why do you keep breathing through that?" Orihime asked.

"Gomen.. It's just.. The scent in the air.." Ulquiorra said, trying not to breathe gay-intoxicated air.

"I told you!" a satisfied Luppi said, still glaring at Nnoitra.

"Oh, cut it! Aizen, speak!" a certain blue-haired badass said.

"Thank you Grimmjow! I shall speak at your command, my son! So.. my beloved Espada. I'm on that period of the month!

"What the fuck?!" both Grimmjow and Nnoitra said, but then Grimmjow continued " I thought besides Segunda, Tertsera , Septima and Luppi, that no one could be on "that" period. But I guess miracles can happen.."

"Grimmjow…" Luppi started but then was cut off by Aizen.

"Ok Grimmjow, that's enough. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no, I'm not on "that" period. I'm on that period of the month when brilliant ideas pop into my head. Remember last month when we went camping in the Menos Forest?"

_FLASHBACK_

"Aizen-sama, we need fire!" shouted Nelliel from far away.

"I'll think of something!" Aizen replayed. "Nnoitra, make a fire!"

"Fuck! Ok, I'll do my best!"

Nnoitra went searching for sticks, but he couldn't be able to make something with them. Just when a brilliant idea popped into his head.

"Hey, dude!" shouted Nnoitra to a Menos, who was just passing by " Can you make us a fire?" he asked, raising a stick, indicating that he could put the fire on that stick.

"And you expect that thing to understand you?" a very confused Stark asked.

"Don't be so mean, Starky.. he could be your father.." Nnoitra said.

"Sure, dude!" The Menos replayed "CERO"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Of course! How could we forget?" Ulquiorra said.

"Is this another "great" idea that you are about to tell us?" Kaien asked.

"YES!" Aizen replayed happily.

"So, what's the super badass idea?" Nnoitra said sarcastically

"We are going to leave to the human world, and spend at least one month at Karakura highschool, to remember how amazing the highschool was! And we are also going to go to the mountains, to the seaside, and many other human places! Amazing, huh?"

"Pure awesomeness.. you couldn't have a better idea!" the pink haired Espada said on a sarcastic tone.

"And when exactly are we leaving?" Halibel asked.

"In two hours!" Aizen said, and then left to start packing.

"He's crazy. Or drunk. Or both!" Gin said

"How can he possibly be drunk if all he ever drinks is tea?" Orihime asked. Then it hit them. All the espada's eyes widened.

"Everyone! Get away from the tea!" Grimmjow shouted. Everyone stood up and took a step back, watching in horror at the red liquid for what seemed like eternity. They stopped when they heard someone crying.

"I really miss that Menos!" Nnoitra said, while hugging Stark.

"I know! If he really was my father and felt rejected? What if he's going to commit suicide? What am I going to do? Nnoitra, would you become my father?" Stark asked, hopefully.

"Sure, Starky! I can be your mother too.."

" It seems they're drunk, too.." Halibel said, and everybody left the meeting room to prepare for the "awesome trip".

**Author's Note : **Hi! I know things are pretty unclear with the ranking of the Espada. So let me explain, because I want things to be as clear as possible

**FIRST: ** As you all know, Ichigo fought Aizen and won. In my story, they started fighting, but never finished, because Ichigo started explaining Aizen about the pain on loneliness, about love, friendship and their importance.. He, somehow "melts" after hearing Ichigo's words, and decides to return the Hougyouku and makes peace with Soul Society. ( I know this would never be possible, but it's my story, so damn it, it's possible! :D). Aizen returns to Hueco Mundo with the Espada, who, by the way, are not dead. ( I hate the fact that Ulquiorra, Gin, Stark, Nnoitra and Szayel are dead. So, in my story.. they are alive! Ok, as alive as a hollow can be.).

**SECOND: ** During the so-called war, Orihime was killed and then transformed in a Vasto Lorde by another Vasto Lorde. The Gotei 13 and Aizen found this out just after they made their peace, and with Seiretei's approval, Aizen used the Hougyouku for the last time, transforming Orihime in an Arrancar. Since she couldn't live in a gigai for the rest of her life, she went back to Hueco Mundo with Aizen and the other Espada. At first she wasn't happy, but she easily became friends with the others, noticing that they aren't as bad as they were, anymore. She started training hard, and she became the Septima Espada. ( I hate Barragan, Zommari and Yami, so, in my story, they are dead :D.. sorry, I really don't like them. They creep me out)

**The Espada Ranks look like this:**

10th Espada – Luppi (I couldn't kill him I've got biiiiig plans for this little one )

9th Espada – Shiba Kaien (Not Aaroniero, he's too creepy… he died, and Shiba Kaien's soul returned, even if he remained an Espada)

8th Espada – Szayel Apporo Grantz

7th Espada – Inoue Orihime

6th Espada – Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

5th Espada – Nnoitra Gilga

4th Espada – Ulquiorra Schiffer

3rd Espada – Tier Halibel

2nd Espada – Nelliel Tu Odelschwank

1st Espada – Coyote Stark

I hope things are clearer now. If you liked the first chapter, let me know please. I hope you will enjoy the story If you have something to reproach me, jokes, grammar, and story content, I'll happily consider it and I'll try to correct or change them. If you want, leave me a review and tell me what do you think so far.


End file.
